(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an improved fixation structure between vortex sea and frame in vortex compressor, and more particularly, to one that achieves quality assurance of the assembly of the vortex seat by reducing improper squeezing between screw and threaded hole of the positioning pillar that prevents screw from being placed into threaded hole, and that eliminates the flaws of narrowing spacing of revolution between deformed positioning pillar and vortex seat or operation noise and awkward operation due to unpredictable change.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
As illustrated in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings, a fixation structure for a vortex seat in a vortex compressor of the prior art has its interior of a casing of the vortex compressor divided into a low-pressure chamber and a high-pressure chamber by a separation block (30), and a vortex seat (10) and a revolving vortex (20) are provided below the separation block (30). Wherein, the vortex seat (10) is fixed to a frame (40) while the revolving vortex (20) as driven by a spindle (not illustrated) of the compressor to revolve inside the vortex (10) without revolving on its own axis so to change the cubic capacity of the space between the vortex seat (10) and the revolving vortex (20) for exercising suction and compression on the coolant entering into the low-pressure chamber to change the volume of the coolant, thus for the coolant to carry on heat exchange in cycle between coolant pipe and compressor.
In addition to placing the vortex seat (10), the frame (40) provides support and coupling purposes for the revolving vortex (20), spindle and other related members. The vortex seat (10) is placed on the upper end of the frame (40) only upon the support assembly for other members (including the revolving vortex) by the frame as illustrated in FIG. 2. Therefore, the assembly structure between the vortex seat (10) and the frame (40) of the prior art is to provide at least one threaded hole (51) in a positioning pillar (41) of the frame (40) and a retainer packing (70) is locked to the frame with a screw (60) to define an ideal spacing (A) between the positioning pillar (41) of the frame (4) and the vortex seat (10), limited in position by the vortex seat (10), which is restricted by the retainer packing (70).
Whereas the spacing between the frame (40) and the retainer packing (70) is coupled by the locking effect exercised by the screw (60), a comparatively greater force is necessary to drive the screw (60) into the threaded hole (51) to lock up the frame (40) and the retainer packing (70). Usually the excessive force affects the assembly precision of other members and the positioning pillar (41) is deformed due to the squeezing by the screw (60) and the threaded hole (51) as illustrated in FIG. 2, thus to further affect the ideal spacing (A) between the vortex seat (10) and the positioning pillar (41) resulting in noise produced during operation of the compressor or in the awkward operation of the compressor.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of vortex compressor. To achieve the purpose at least one threaded hole is provided to the positioning pillar of a frame, a retainer packing locked with the screw to the frame to define an ideal spacing between the pillar and a vortex seat, and the ideal spacing is limited in position by the packing that restricts the vortex seat. A deformation spacing slightly larger than the diameter of that of the prior art being provided to the threaded hole on the inner edge at the end receiving the screw to absorb squeezing produced by placement of the screw for quality assurance of the assembly of the vortex seat while eliminating the flaws of narrowing spacing of revolution between deformed positioning pillar and vortex seat or operation noise and awkward operation due to unpredictable change.